Falling
by Ice Princess 666585
Summary: The bladebrakers are now History, after the championships they all broke apart, Kai disappeared, sinking into a world of sadness and alone, can the bladebrakers fing him in time to save him? self harming, rated teen to be safe
1. Why?

**This is my second story, it might be slightly better written then my first one,**

**This fic is set just after the Russian World championships, **

**Kai, Ray and Tala 16**

**Tyson, Hilary and max 15 **

**Kenny 14**

**In this fic Voltaire and Boris were caught and sent to jail, and the bladebrakers split up after the championships and went back to there respected countries. Kai is Japan like Tyson, but on the other side of the city and in a different school, No body nows he is there.**

_kai's pov_

_Why does life seem so pointless now, I should be happy, this is what I wanted, right? The bladebrakers are no more, I got rid of that irritating bunch of morons._

_If this is what I want, then why does my heart feel so empty?_

_Why do I feel so alone? I have never felt this way before, it's a weakness, I have to get rid of it._

_Then why can't I, why can't my heart just let them all go?_

_Is it because they were my first true friends?_

_No, they were never that close to me, they are all getting on with their lives, so why can't I?_

_ end of kai's pov_

Normal pov

Kai walked down the path deep in thought, his two toned hair now free from gel fell around his face, triangle markings gone, his once fiery and passionate crimson eyes, now dull and lifeless. He turned back to his house and sighed, their it was, the big looming mansion that was left to him, now Voltaire's in jail, the big looming dark grey castle like building, with it's heavily black lead lined Window and it's large Dark oak doors. The neatly cut grass out the front of the house, with a grey gravel path leading up to the gate with it's large black iron 12 feet high fence surrounding the building and land.

'Voltaire liked his privacy' Kai mused while taking the features of the building that he had never really had time to look at while Voltaire was here.

'I feel so alone now' he thought as he travelled down the rows of large houses, belonging to people just as rich and probably just as devious as his grandfather.

'I don't even understand myself, I have always been trained to work alone, when I got put on that stupid team, I was constantly wishing to be alone, and now I am why I am not happy?'

He got the end of six more identical streets, dead to the rest of the world, lost in his own thoughts as he entered the dull and looming school complex.

**So?**

**What did you think, good, bad, ok?**

**Review, an author is only good if her readers like the story.**


	2. Changing Point

**Second chapter please review.**

''**Talking''**

'**thinking'**

**-Flashback-**

_**ACTIONS**_

_Kai's POV_

_It always the same, grey walls, white tiled floor, blue lockers._

_I can't believe I am saying this but I miss the excitement._

_When I was a bladebrakers their was always something happening, I was never alone._

_There was never time to be bored, sad, or lonely._

_I hate to say it, but………….I miss those times._

_Sometimes I don't even have the energy to get up in the morning._

_What would the team say if they saw me now?_

_Their once proud over muscled, well groomed captain, known by everyone. Now a untidy, scrawny nobody who sometimes can't even get out of bed never mind even notice my hair._

_Why is always my team who are happy and care free, why am I always the one alone?_

_end Kai's POV _

Kai walked in the general direction of his first period, History, not really caring about the shrill bell that just rang above him.

Down corridor after corridor, each one the same as the last. Each one with grubby light grey tiled floor, Dark grey walls, dark wooden classroom doors on the left and rows of blue lockers on the left. He finally reached his destination, sighing he opened the door and stepped in.

''………In 1066 the battle of-'' Kai's History teacher, mrs arduous looked at him, her half moon glasses slipping down her sharp nose, he long grey hair wound tightly in a bun, on wiry frame were clothes that you would imagine on a Victorian style teacher, she looked very unamused ''oh Kai, so good of you to join us, at last. See me at the end of the lesson. The battle of Hastings was…''

Kai started trudging down the narrow lanes in between desks to his seat right at the very back of the class. He sat down loosing attention almost immediately, his thoughts drifting back to what once was.

Kai 9yrs, 10th December Moscow, Russia-

They were in Voltaire's study, Kai had just lost his second Beybattle in a row

''Grandfather, I-''

''You always disappoint me, why can't you be like your Brother, Korai, he-''

''KORAI IS DEAD GRANDFATHER! He died in the fire along with my parents''

_slap _ '' Don't you dare say that to me, I loved him so much more than you, you are scum, I despise you, I wish you had died instead''

end of flashback –

Kai put his head down on the desk and reflected ' I hate my grandfather, he never treat me like a grandson, so why, after all this time, after all he has done to me does it still hurt'

The bell rang to signify the end of the lesson. Kai slowly gathered up his things slowly and walked to the front of the classroom.

mrs arduous waited till everyone had emptied from the classroom before sighing and taking off her glasses, letting them hang of her neck on a thin gold chain.

She turned to kai, ''Kai is there anything wrong, at school, at home? You are always late, walking in at 9:30, dragging your feet to your desk right at the back of the class, you always look a mess, I mean, even though this is a public school we do have a reputation to maintain you know, I have spoken to the rest of your teachers, as you know I am the head of year 11, and we have had a discussion with the head and your guardian.''

Kai was dreading what she was about to say.

''We have decided to send you to a host family on the other side of Japan, we are sending you to them, for your own good, and it might help you to see another side of life'' **(1)**

**What do you think? Good or Bad?**

**(1) - no it's not Tyson, it's an omc, Tyson is a key role later in the story so he can't be in **

**it yet**

**Please review.**


	3. meeting the Kencades

_**Thank you to**_

**wolf's lament**

**Miako6**

**Kaina Hingdou**

**Bloody Crimson Tears**

_**And especially**_

**BloOdY-JoKeR**

**kay1fire**

**_Who have reviewed both chapters, I have to thank all the people who reviewed, your opinion and view is valued and very important to me_**

**This is the 3rd chapter and I hope you enjoy it.**

_Kai's POV_

_This won't change anything._

_Theythink that by shipping me off to another school for the year will somehowmake me into the model student._

_They don't understand how hard it is for me to change._

_They expect me to just be able to change 16 yrs worth of training in just one year._

_I spend a lot of my time now in a daze, trying to sort out the conflicting sides in my head._

_I no longer know which side speaks the truth._

_Who do I Trust, If anyone._

_Who can save me from the darkness if I can't even save myself?_

_end Kai's POV_

Kai looked around his room one last time, his dark grey walls and black carpet, made to look even gloomier with the lightly glowing light of dawn through his closed grey blinds. His Dark oak bed consisting of the same Dark grey Bed linen as the walls, His dark oak wardrobe next to a door which leads onto an abnormally spotless en suite bath room tilled and fitted entirely of white. Even though now with Voltaire gone he could change his décor, he never quite had the will, oomph, or liveliness to do so.

His Gaze now fell on his Dark grey suitcase, virtually empty with the little personal possessions he had.

He looked at the clock 5:30, time to leave.

He picked it up. Exiting the room and walking down the long uninviting corridor.

'I'm lucky my room is on the ground floor' Kai absent mindedly tried to distract himself from the looming fate that was in store.

He left the Hiwatari home and took one last look at the once proud mansion, filled with the laughter of a happy family **(1)**. Now Dark, taunting and completely abandoned.

Kai got into the Taxi at his gate and looked at the address given to him by Mrs Arduous.

''101 Cherry Avenue

Tokyo''

Kai told the Taxi Driver.

A Man turned round to get a good look at the teen.

His two toned hair flopped around his face, as if the teen simply didn't care anymore, he wore a plain black long sleeve t-shirt and a pair of very baggy jeans and black vans skater trainers.

The expression on the teens face was as if he simply couldn't be bothered with life anymore.

The Taxi driver turned back around and sighed, poor kid, that's what happens when you get fame and fortune so young, you start to loose the values of life like friendship, love, family.

Kai sighed; he got a lot of that, condemned forever in their eyes in just one taxi ride, one look, and one feeling.

Kai found his eyes getting heavy, and himself drifting of into a world were the past was still alive.

SSS

''Hey kid, Kid get up''

Kai woke up to the unpleasantly gaudy voice of the taxi driver. He grabbed his backpack and suitcase. Stepping out of the Taxi he was shocked.

The house was so much more different then the mansion he left behind.

It was a small two story house facing the sun, on this sunny day it made the house look almost magical, The small white house stood in all it's glory with it's varnished light wood window panes and light grey slated roof, it had a grey iron fence around the house and a gate just up to kai's waste, the house had grass all the way up to the oak door with it's sandstone steps, a light grey gravel path with odd bits of dark grey speckling it,. Two tall cherry trees stood in the front one right at the front behind the iron fence and one towering next to a second story window.

If happy was a house, it would be this house.

Kai felt slightly intimidated as he walked down the gravel path, he definitely didn't fit in here.

He walked up to the door and knocked softly, their was some friendly shouting and the door was opened, a teenager who looked about the same age as him, maybe older, was standing there.

He had a very masculine face and medium to muscular build and about 6,0. His short Dark green hair sitting up in short spikes, complimenting his tanned complexion with deep purple eyes. He wore a Dark brown no-sleeved hoodie designed with a small Vicious looking bear the top left hand side on the sweat band on one wrist and a red and white sports watch on the other. His black combat trousers and dark green trainers finishing off the outfit.

'what I wouldn't give to be that tall' thought kai.

''oh you must be Kai, hi I'm Aaron'' He said with a strong American accent to his Japanese.

He cheerfully extended his hand which kai shook as briefly as possible

''Come in and meet the gang'' he stepped aside to let kai past

Aaron looked kai over as he stepped past him; Kai had a very small, thin build, obviously because of lack of nutrition. His face and body had a slightly feminine look to them because how thin he was, and around 5,7 His two toned hair was falling around his face and his crimson eyes looked dull and lifeless. His long sleeved t-shirt had a small phoenix in the top left hand corner and his baggy jeans looked as if they were going to fall down any second. Aaron shuddered, by looks of it they once fitted.

'Nice trainers' Aaron thought to himself

Kai walked in and was immediately greeted by two people.

The Women looked like she was around 35 yrs and 5,8 with Warm chocolate Brown hair and Bright Magenta eyes; she was wearing a Dark blue v necked jumper and Black jeans.

The man had a tanned face with light green hair and brown eyes, he looked about 25 yrs and was very tall, 6,2 kai noticed. He was wearing a Dark green shirt which had the sleeves rolled up to his elbow, black jeans and smart black shoes, a shark tooth necklace hung around his neck on a brown string.

''This is my Mon, Lillian and Older Brother Aden'' Aaron announced to a very uneasy Kai.

''We have been told by your head that you are going to be staying for…..a year is it''

Aaron's mother smiled warmly at Kai.

Kai felt his unease slip away slightly.

Aaron's brother then came up to Kai and patted him on the back so hard he nearly winded him.

''Hey little dude, welcome to the Kencade family, why don't you show him his room, get the little guy settled in his new room''

Aaron grinned ''sure, come on, your room is up the stairs on the right''

When Aaron had taken kai up the stairs, the two left started talking about their new guest.

''He is very thin for a boy his age and size isn't he, and look at his suitcase''

Aden walked over and picked up kai's suitcase

''he owns practically nothing, we need to take the little dude shopping''

Lillian sighed; she hated it when Aden started on his evaluations of someone, Aden judged people in the first few seconds and if Aden didn't like someone then their life would be hell.

Right now Aden had Kai classed as a feminine weed, she just hoped that for once someone could bring Aden's inflated ego down to earth.

''Yes well you never know, he was part of the world championship team, he must be stronger than he looks'' she tried hopefully

She saw Aden contemplate this for a while before shrugging and dismissing it, she sighed well she tried.

**I am referring to when Kai lived with his family; this story might have a little bit of kai's past in because of Aaron not knowing about kai's family or the tournament but this story mainly centres on Kai's present issues.**

**Please review you opinion is very much valued by me and I would realy much appreciate you telling me your honest opinion. **


	4. Rules and attachment

**Sorry it took so long to update, I went on holiday to France.**

**I hope you all enjoy it and I have a question to ask, Yaoi or non-Yaoi? Please review for this question; I really need a majority vote for a decision.**

**Thank you all for your reviews so far, I am really thankful for them.**

**Enjoy! **

_Kai's POV_

_New people, new faces, _

_But somehow they all look exactly the same to me._

_No one can help._

_I am to far gone even care anymore_

_How do I know if I can trust these people?_

_How do I know they won't throw me away as soon as it isn't working?_

_Just like everyone else who has tried_

_How do I know that if I trust them they won't turn there back on me and rip it to shreds?_

_I just have to face the facts,_

_I am alone and always will be_

_Why should anyone care?_

_What reason have I given anyone to love cold, unemotional Kai Hiwatari?_

_end Kai's POV_

''This is your room, we hope you like it, if the décor is too light we can paint over it if you like''

Aaron presented Kai the room which was situated at the top of a narrow staircase, sixth and last room to the right.

'' I'll leave you to get settled in, come down when you are ready and my mom will tell you about the rules of the house and other useful bits of info'' Aaron stated cheerfully then exited the room, closing the door behind him.

Kai dumped his duffle bag and suitcase on the floor and sat on the bed, he didn't know why he bothered bringing both when all his things could fit in his duffle bag.

Kai took the opportunity to observe his surroundings.

The floor was a light laminate wood and the walls were a creamy colour with small low side boards covering the lowest part of the wall. His bed was an oak wood bed with white sheets, duvet and pillow. His wardrobe on the wall opposite the bed, and his desk on wall adjacent to that with a grey computer seat, and a modern light grey computer sitting on the desk. A white door beside the desk obviously lead to the ensuite bathroom, this house looked so small on the outside, but apparently every room has it's own bathroom.

Kai looked at all this but what he was really interested in was the window on the opposite wall to the desk, with white curtains billowing out from the open window, creating a light breeze.

Kai walked over to the window and looked out of it, a tree sat just outside his window, and the window it's self gave him a perfect view of the street out side, very different to Hiwatari Manor were the window of Kai's bedroom gave kai a view of the gloomy court yard were he was used to running laps.

Kai sighed and walked back over to the bed and sat down next to his duffle bag, everything in this house felt so light and airy and even though small, felt spacious.

Not al all like the place he had come from, were the decor was mainly to emphasize it's raw size, inside the décor was dark, gloomy and foreboding, sometimes even though it had plenty space, felt cramp and stuffy.

Kai shook his head, why did he always have to look to the past?

He emptied his pitiful amount of possessions onto the bed from his duffle bag and then proceeded to do the same with his suitcase so he could have a full view of what he had, 'and that is not a lot' he told himself sadly.

Two other pairs of trousers, three other tops 3 other pairs of socks and underwear, two pairs of pyjamas. A notebook, MP3 player, pen and pencil, photo album shampoo, shower gel, face wash, tooth paste and brush, and hair gel which he could never be bothered to use anymore.

Kai was now looking at all the possessions he had in the world, well except for dranzer.

Kai took dranzer out of his pocket; the purple blade was decorated with fire colours around the edge with his faithful bit beast in the centre as always.

'How can you stand by me old friend, I deserted you, my friends and team mates, I don't deserve you, but you are still here and I have no idea why'

He stood up, pocketed dranzer and made his way downstairs.

He reached the kitchen and sat own at the table, where Lillian had made him a sandwich, he gingerly picked it up and nibbled it uncomfortably, He was used to being independent and doing most things for himself, because Voltaire believed that if you spoil the child you will raise a brat, so people giving him things made him extremely uncomfortable.

Aaron and Aden had obviously gone somewhere for the exchange process

''Now kai'' Lillian said warmly, 'uh oh here it comes' Kai forethought

''This is your home now and as far as I am concerned you are now as if my own son and I will treat you just like I would Aaron, which leads to certain rules;

You must tell if your going out and when you will be back

You must at least try to get along with Aaron and Aden, I know they are not what you are used to but they mean well.

You must come to me if you are planning to cook, I know you are used to being independent but you are still only 16 and I know what teenage boys are like in the kitchen.

You must call me when school finishes just in case you have to stay behind so I know you are all right.

I enrolled you in the same school as Aaron goes to; he is the same age as you so at Least you will know someone in your year. School starts tomorrow, bring your laundry down and put it in the basket next to the washer when ever you need them washed''

Kai finished nibbling his sandwich and headed upstairs, he got to his room and after closing the door behind collapsed on his bed, he looked out the window and with shock, realised that it was nearly pitch black.

'Have I really been here that long?''

Kai wondered as he changed into the summer pair, a black t shirt and dark red shorts.

He headed of towards the bathroom, he opened the white door and stepped inside, the bath room was just like his at the Hiwatari manor except it felt homely rather than foreboding.

He stepped over the sin basin and resumed to wash his face and clean his teeth.

After he was finished he looked in the mirror and sighed, the same ungelled hair flopped around his face, the same pale porcelain skin came out at him on the same face, the same dull crimson eyes, then kai stopped and looked into his own eyes, there was a spark of something there, hope.

Kai looked shocked at himself in the mirror, was that spark really there or had he imagined it.

Kai shook his head and then decided to have an early night, after all it was his first day of school tomorrow.

He climbed into bed, feeling the soft bed lined rather tat his own crisp, stiff ones in Hiwatari Manor.

He felt his eyes droop almost immediately and was soon fast asleep.

-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-

Lillian got up after doing Aaron and Aden's Laundry and then started to make her way up the stairs to Kai's room.

It had been a long and challenging day for him, to acknowledge so many things new.

She opened his door to receive pitch black, curious she opened it a little more, squeezing in through the gap.

She looked around the room and saw Kai asleep on the bed.

Half covered up by the quilt, lying on his side both hands half clenched lying in front of him, his face totally relaxes, slightly illuminated by the moon of the left open window.

Lillian shut the window and curtains and sighed.

' I can tell by your face that your past had well past it's best, so used to being so independent that you have forgotten how to live family life'

Lillian decided to leave Kai to sleep in peace, it would be a long and rough road for Kai and themselves in the future to come, but she knew that Kai fitted in just fine with their family.

**Sorry if that ending was a little soppy but Lillian is naturally the mothering type and I thought it would be sweet to have her grow an attachment to kai.**

**Roses are red **

**Violets are blue**

**Please review**

**Because I am nothing without you**

**Please review I really value your opinions.**


	5. School arrives

**Here we are this is the long awaited school chapter**

'**Talking'**

_**Thinking**_

**I hope you enjoy.**

_Kai's POV_

_These people,_

_They seem somewhat different to everyone I have met before,_

_I don't know how,_

_Just different,_

_But how do I know they won't hurt me just like everyone else,_

_How can I trust them when I can even trust myself?_

_end Kai's POV_

Kai slowly got up, looked at the window, even through the curtains he could tell it was still dark, he slowly walked over to the bathroom, and quietly slipped inside.

He gently took of his t-shirt and shorts, then stepped into the shower, letting the warm water cascade down his body,

_First day of a new start, but it'll be exactly the same as he old one, one school, one family, one home, there all exactly the same as the others, what makes this one so different_

Kai shampooed his hair and washed his body then quickly shut the water off, he wrapped a towel round his used too be muscular, now thin waist and walked into the bedroom.

Someone had obviously been in while he was in the shower, because now there was a school uniform sitting on his bed, slipping on the shirt, the trousers, the tie, his own socks and shoes and he just held the jumper.

Looking at himself in the mirror he painted on the blue triangles and saw himself smarter than he had been for a long time.

His hair, still without the gel, fell around his face in short bangs, but for once they seemed full of life, four blue triangles painted on his face.

The clothes where quite baggy, seeing as they were probably Aarons, and he was a lot bigger than him, the shirt buttoned up and the tie around his neck, the trousers, because they were a bit too long, went well with his black and red trainers.

'Breakfast boys'

Kai heard Lillian shout gently from down stairs, he quickly opened the door and nervously walked down stairs.

Lillian was sitting next to Aaron at a rectangular table, Aden was not down yet, which kai was thankful for because Aden didn't seem to like him very much.

'Let's see you then kai' Lillian said excitedly

She walked up to kai and inspected the uniform

'Hmm it's a bit baggy; we need to get you your own at some point'

'Mum it's mine, what do you expect, Kai isn't exactly my size'

'Yes I know, but other wise fine'

Kai relaxed slightly and sat down at the table, a very large plate of pan cakes got put in front of him, he ate three quarters of a one and ten proclaimed he was full.

'You need to eat more than that Kai dear, but I suppose it's just nerves, your back pack is over there, I packed the books you will need for the lessons, bye, see you tonight' she said and too Kai's surprise she hugged them both and ushered them out the door.

Kai and Aaron started walking together, down three streets and across 2 roads until they got too a very large building, kai looked at the sign.

'Oak way high' said Aaron, as if reading kai's mind

'There are three golden rules here

See those people over there, there the popular people; don't talk to them unless they talk to you.

Some teachers here are a right peace of work, so don't get on their bad side

Don't get on anyone in this school's bad side, you'll regret it.'

The building looked just like any other public school, but kai had a feeling that he was about to be proven wrong.

They walked through the main entrance, kai saw a two way corridor in front of him and the school reception in the middle of the hall way.

Aaron walked up to the desk, dragging Kai with him.

'Kai Hiwatari, new student' Aaron informed the sharp looking receptionist.

She looked at Kai briefly before skimming through the papers in front of her.

'Kai…Kai….Ah yes Hiwatari Kai the Russian living in Japan'

She said as if it was a vermin and looked at Kai with pity.

_What's wrong with being Russian, or any other ethic _Kai Wondered?

'Here is your schedule, seeing as you already seem acquainted with Aaron, he can show you around'

Aaron grinned and dragged Ka of, sowing him the English, Maths, Homeroom and science classrooms, everything was going fine, until the gym.

Aaron took kai into the locker rooms of the Gym, and then into the gym.

'This is where you get changed for gym, the teachers actually-'

Kai had stopped listening to Aaron and was looking at the players, girls and boys jumping and running round, but one particularly caught his eye.

The guy had dark blue hair and tanned skin and was well muscled, he was wearing the usual school gym kit, consisting of black trousers, white polo shirt, white trainers and a black jumper around his waist, he looked sort of familiar, like he had seen him before.

The person started to turn towards him in front of the locker rooms, Kai's eyes widened in realization, he jerked back into the locker rooms and out the gym.

'Kai! What are you doing dude!' Aaron protested as he was dragged out of the gym and along the corridor.

Kai didn't stop or explain until he was in the court yard, out of sight of the gym, sitting down on the bench kai let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding, Aaron took this as opportune time to interrogate.

'What was that?'

Kai looked up and saw Aaron's confused face.

'Do you have anyone in your year called Tyson Kinomiya?'

Aaron looked at Kai, bemused

'Oh him, yeah, apparently he is some sort of champion in, what was it? Oh yeah beyblading, we don't really watch that sport in this town, why?'

Kai groaned, not only had Tyson become taller than him, he was now more muscled.

_Look at me I used too be the tallest and fittest of the group, I do not want my team mates to see me this way, I have got to start hitting the gym, and where Tyson is, Max, Kenny and maybe Ray are not far behind, how the hell will I avoid all of them._

Aaron looked down at Kai and broke him from his musings

'What's wrong with Tyson? '

Kai stayed silent

Aaron sighed 'fine don't tell me, but this town isn't Marjory big, your bound to bump into him at some point'

He extended his hand to Kai

'Come on we need to get to class'

Kai hesitated for a moment, remembering something Voltaire had said

'People don't help out of the goodness of their hearts Kai; they always want something in return'

Kai shook his head and took Aarons hand, pulling himself up

_Voltaire's gone; I don't need to listen to him anymore_

They both walked back into the busy building, and towards Kai's first ever Ancient History lesson at Oak way high.

They walked past several sets of dark grey lockers.

_I thought I would never see any of them ever again, but here they are, I want to see them again, but I can't let them see me like this, they can't come into my life again,-_

Aaron looked to the side after hearing a thump and a splat; seeing Kai backing up, he came to the conclusion that Kai being the broody person he is, hadn't seen the inconspicuous 6ft tall person in front of him with a cup of water, now on the ground.

Kai looked up at the person, seeing the look on the person's face; he noticed that it was not a look of forgiveness on his face.

Kai turned around and started walking away when a tanned hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him back round.

'Hey, I think you owe me an apology'

Kai inwardly groaned his eyes _Great, just what I need _

'I think you better take that hand off my wrist before I dislocate it'

Whistles sounded from behind the guy, he smirked and pushed thick black hair out of his face.

'So you think you're a tough guy eh? Well I'd like to see you try'

Kai grabbed his wrist and twisted it sharply, the guy in front of him gasped in pain; Kai kept a hold twisting it slowly until it was about break and then let it go.

The rubbed his wrist and glared at Kai, stepping forward.

'If you want the other wrist to match then keep walking'

The guy stopped in his tracks

'I thought so' Kai walked off, Aaron smirked and then walked after Kai.

'Dude, that was awesome, I have never seen anyone do that, never mind Brent' asked Aaron

'Hn' Kai responded and walked into Ancient History.

'Hey would it kill you to talk to me?' He teased and followed Kai into Ancient History.

-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-

The end bell had rang a long time ago, only a few people were left outside the deserted building.

The one in the centre pushed his black hair from his face with a rough tanned hand.

'No one makes a fool out of me'

Finally an update, sorry it took so long, I wanted to make this chapter longer than the others so it was worth the wait, I hope it is, please review, I treasure every review In get so your opinion is very much appreciated and influences my next chapter.


	6. Deleted chapter: reson why

**Sorry guys I just feel that the last chapter was awful I am deleting it and starting a new version will be up shortly, sorry about this**


	7. Beginning of Things, Enter Tyson

**Right, second attempt, sorry about the first guys, I know it was lame, please tell me if this is any better.**

**I am really, really sorry about that really lame attempt before and will try very hard to make sure future chapters don't turn out that way.**

**Sorry again.**

_Kai's POV_

_Why won't these nightmares leave me be?_

_Haunting my every moment_

_Reminding me of things that could have been_

_All my worst fears pulled together _

_As if forming an evil alliance to bring me down_

_How long can I hold up?_

_Before I surrender to what they offering_

_A price to pay for all that I have ever done._

_End Kai's POV_

Kai shot up, panting heavily,

He looked round the room, curtains billowing from the open window, causing the rain to splatter the cold wood flooring.

Angrily brushing away the moisture that had collected at the corner of his eyes, ashamed 'Look at me, I should be so feeble, simple dream making my cry like a infant, I used to be stronger than this'

Untangling himself from the sheets, he walked towards the landing door, checking the old clock above the stairs.

He sighed, 12:06, far too early too start getting ready for the day.

Closing the door, he leaned against it, still breathing heavily from the dream he collapsed against the door, sliding down it until he met the floor.

Dropping his head in his hands, remembering the dream all too clearly.

_**Dream Sequence Kai's POV**_

_**Plunged into the dark abyss, I fell, hitting the ground, pain shooting through my spine I stood up, looking into complete darkness I saw a shape forming.**_

'_**Tyson!' I cried, relieved to see someone familiar, there was Tyson, just as I had left him after the Russian tournament, slightly chubby and a few inches shorter than me, bright clothing clashing together, illuminating the dark.**_

_**I started walking towards him; but chains flew out of nowhere, holding me back, gripping me to place. I struggled against them, lifting my head to address Tyson, I gasped.**_

_**Blood was slowly appearing, appearing as if like magic on his neck, at the same time, gashes were appearing everywhere in his form, blood caking through the bright clothing I had grown to like.**_

_**Blood started leaking from his eyes as he walked towards me, he stopped, his face inches away from mine, lifting a blood soaked hand he gripped my arm painfully.**_

'_**This is all your fault; you know kai, all your fault!'**_

_**He backed away still facing me until the darkness ate him up once more.**_

_**I stood alone, shocked and stunned to silence, chained to the spot, until another figures started to form.**_

_**Slowly he came into focus, I let a breath go I didn't even know I was holding,**_

'_**Ray! Tyson, he-' I stop abruptly as dark red stains and gashes start to appear all over the neko-jin's face and clothes, his usually pristine raven hair clotted and caked with the thick red substance.**_

'_**What's happening to you? Ray!' I yelled as I saw him approach me.**_

'_**I should think you would know, seeing as it is you who caused this'**_

_**I started to get frightened as he got closer to me, that vague only half there look printed on his features.**_

'_**The only one you should fear is yourself, Kai' his voice whispered, ghost like.**_

_**Then he too faded away just as Tyson had done, making room for two others.**_

_**I saw the figures appearing and looked down at the abyss below me, tears now streaming down my face, I didn't have to look up I knew who it was and what would happen.**_

_**I saw two sets of bare feet approach me, I Wanted to see their faces again, just once, but knew what would happen if I looked up.**_

_**I felt a hand under my chin lifting my head up roughly, smearing red on the bottom half of my face.**_

_**Max, the innocent blond with his fondness for neon's, and Kenny, the smart one of the group, looked at me, blood on their forms and betrayal in their eyes.**_

'_**How could you do this to us Kai?' Max questioned me, his voice faint and almost unheard.**_

'_**After all we did for you, how?' I looked back down unable to look them in the eyes, the tears soaking my already wet shirt.**_

_**I was soon left alone again, the feeling of over whelming sadness grew, had I really done that to them? The only people who ever stuck by me, the people who never gave up on me, and I repay them with blood and pain, that's all I ever do, betray and hurt the people who I care about, they are so much better off without me, the only thing that comes out of meeting me is pain, I don't deserve to live, why should I survive when many die, when the only thing do is hurt and betray.**_

_**A sound of droplets reached my ear, I lifted my head quickly, anything to escape from this nightmare, shapes started forming around me, people emerged.**_

_**The white tigers, the all stars, the demolition boys, all the teams we had ever faced and grown to enjoy the company off, and finally my own team, all dripping with blood.**_

_**They all started talking at the same time, shouting and yelling in my ears.**_

'_**You caused this Kai!'**_

'_**You brought all this hurt upon us!'**_

'_**How could you!'**_

'_**After all we did for you!'**_

'_**We trusted you!'**_

'_**Your valueless'**_

'…_**Evil!'**_

'_**..Unquenchable'**_

'_**How we loathe you, after what you have done to us!'**_

'_**Why don't you just go to meet your maker?'**_

'_**We don't want you, we never needed you!'**_

_**I cried out loudly, the comments smouldering into my head, I couldn't stop the tears from flowing, as they all screamed at me from every bearing, reminding me of all the thing I ever did to harm any of them, to hurt and betray the only people who ever cared and I cared for in return.**_

_**I started falling into the black void, all of them shouting after me, mocking me, but one comment stood out to me the most.**_

'_**Why don't you just die?'**_

_**End Dream Sequence Normal POV**_

Kai lifted himself from the door, feeling tears start to spring to his eyes.

Hurrying over to his bag on the floor he rummaged through, frantically looking for some sort of distraction from the haunting vision.

Finally finding what he was looking for he lifted it out and padded towards the bathroom, the bright lights hurting his sensitive eyes.

Opening the case he looked with relieve, their it was, the only thing he had from his parents before they died, namely his father.

A small silver knife gleamed in the bright bathroom light, a single tiny ruby encased into the hilt and his father's name engraved underneath it, given to his father by his own father. **(1)**

Taking a shaky breath he placed the elegant tool on his thin wrist, hand shaking badly as he cut the jagged line into his skin, forever marking him.

Kai smiled with relieve as he watched the blood flow steadily down his skin contrasting deathly pale to bright red, all thoughts of the vision drifting out of his mind, only able to concentrate on the pain.

Taking the knife again, he started to slowly drag the knife once more across his left wrist, again and again, creating crisscrossing patterns, disrupting the lines of cuts all ready made and healed, felling all thought of the dream escape his mind to make room for the sharp pain.

Finally feeling enough, Kai put down the knife and started to slowly bandage the cuts, the long gruelling process of stopping the bleeding before hand impending.

After half an hour Kai's wrists were safely bandaged up, he started up back to the bed, just reaching the covers before changing his mind and making his way over the window, propping himself against it he sighed and looked out, remembering the first time he started the ritual.

_**FlashbackKai's POV**_

_**All of the team were sitting round the table or the hotel room, finishing of the last of a meal Ray had prepared.**_

'_**I'm stuffed!' Tyson exclaimed, slouching back on his chair 'That was great dude'**_

_**Ray laughed, 'well I'm glad you enjoyed it, who's turn is it to wash up'**_

_**Kenny thought for a moment 'Well I did it on Tuesday, Max on Wednesday, Tyson yesterday and Ray prepares them, meaning…'**_

_**They all looked at me, expectantly.**_

_**I resigned, keeping up my emotionless front.**_

'_**I'll do them'**_

_**Max whooped 'Thanks Kai! Come on guys, movie time!'**_

_**With a little cheer they all settled on the sofa behind me, getting the remote and watching whatever the TV was showing at that time.**_

_**Not really minding, I picked up the dishes and walked into the kitchen area, putting them down beside the sink I started the tap, realizing I had put my gloves down on the table to eat, I started back out the kitchen, but stopped by the doorway, hearing voices coming from the sofa.**_

'_**Why does he have too shut us out all the time? What have we ever done to make us disloyal?'**_

'_**Oh don't take any notice of sourpuss Max; he's miserable all the time'**_

'_**Tyson!'**_

'_**Oh Ray you know it's true! Sometimes I wonder why he is on this team, he obviously hates us and most of the time he looks like he has no interest in the tournament what so ever**_

'_**Well Tyson, Kai does bring some valuable skills'**_

'_**Like what Kenny? At most of our matches he is a substitute, he never even talks to us, the only thing he does is shout at us from time to time and force us to train, he is emotionless, cold and, lets be honest, a complete bastard, sometimes I think we would be better off without him'**_

'_**Tyson! He may be antisocial but he is still our leader!'**_

'_**Yeah, yeah, don't get your whiskers in a twist Kitty Cat, that time of the month is it? Or have you gone into heat'**_

_**Laughter was heard from the sofa and they resumed watching the movie.**_

_**Kai walked back towards the sink, feeling sad for the first time since the team formed, he knew it was only Tyson's ranting as usual but he couldn't help but wonder, is that really what they all thought of him?**_

_**Kai started to wash the dishes in the sink, but his mind was far from concentrating on the sink.**_

'_**Oww!' cried Kai, caught by surprise as he felt something sharp cut into his skin, lifting up his wrist from the soapy water, he saw a thin red line cut into it, soap from the water leaking in making it even more painful.**_

_**Looking back at the sink, Kai saw the sharp knife Ray had used to cut the vegetables.**_

_**Ray suddenly rushed to the kitchen, followed by Tyson, Max and Kenny.**_

'_**Kai, what's wrong? Are you hurt? Where?' Ray said, sounding suspiciously like some sort of mother.**_

_**Kai hid his wrist from view**_

'_**I'm fine' He addressed the other bladers**_

'_**Well if you're sure' Ray said obviously still suspicious, walking back into the lounge, Tyson, Max and Kenny shortly following afterwards.**_

_**When he was sure they were gone, Kai looked back at his wrist, seeing the cut already start to scab.**_

_**He continued looking at the cut, confused. Sure he had cut himself by accident before, a lot of times while training infact, but that time it had felt different, for that moment he had been so concentrated on the cut and hiding it, he had forgotten all about the conversation in the living room, all his problems. Turning back to the dishes, Kai tried to continue what he was doing, but his mind kept drifting back to the cut, kept remembering how good them temporary relief had felt.**_

_**End Flashback Normal POV**_

Kai looked out the window, seeing the first Rays of sunlight light up the night sky, signalling dawn.

Figuring it was about time he started training again, he slipped on his training clothing, and hurrying over the other side of the room he checked the landing clock again.

'2:00, good'

He shoved his ill-fitting uniform into a duffle bag along with his school supplies and walked over the other side of the room towards the window.

He looked out observing the surroundings; there was a tree just outside the window, easy to reach if he jumped.

Hurriedly writing a quick note to say where he had gone, Kai stuck the note to his bed and vaulted out the window

-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S

Lillian Kencade slowly sipped her coffee at the kitchen table, hissing as the boiling liquid burned her tongue, looking at her watch, she stood up, setting her coffee on the table she made her way upstairs

_You would think at their age they would be able to get up on their own by now_

Knocking lightly on Aaron's door before steeping in, she looked at the room before her.

Clothes and books strewn around everywhere, homework only half done.

'Aaron Honey, you look like you're in some sort of cocoon'

True to her word, there was Aaron, blankets wrapped tightly around him.

'M'up Mom' mumbled a Dark green tuft.

'Well make sure you get dressed' Lillian left the room shutting the door behind her.

Heading over to her other son's room a few doors down she knocked hard on the door and waited for confirmation, Aden needed privacy as he was an adult now.

'Aden! Aden! You're going to be late for work! Aden!'

She stepped into the room to find the same mess as in her other son's room except one thing was missing.

No Aden.

Looking round the room she found a note.

_**Dear Mom**_

_**Left early this morning for the Gym before work, will be back around tea time, see you then!**_

_**Love Aden**_

Lillian put the note back down, what did Aden think this was, a hotel?

She made her way over to the guest room and knocked on the door before entering, and was surprised to find the room hardly lived in, bed made suitcase still unpacked on the floor, no mess or clutter like in Aden and Aarons rooms.

It was then that she noticed yet another note on the bed and the widow open.

_**Have gone out to train**_

_**Kai**_

Lillian sighed in exasperation and made her way down stairs to be met by Aaron eating his, very sugary, cereal.

'Where's Kai?' He said, mouth full of food, already guessing where Aden was, Lillian showed her son the brief note.

'Man of many words' chuckled Aaron

'Yes, truly' sighed Lillian, getting up to make herself a replacement for the stone cold coffee.

_I know that this kid can take care of himself, but I still can't help worrying about him, it's my job for the next year to be his substitute mother, how can I look after him when he is always disappearing, when Kai gets home tonight, Him and I are going to have a serious heart to heart._

-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S

After wandering round for what seemed like an age, Kai finally spotted a small looking building with the sign 'Oak Way Gym' written on it.

He walked up to the reception and paid for 3 hour

_That will take me up too 6:00, giving me time to get a shower and find my way back to school for 8:30_

He thought as he stowed his back of school uniform into a provided locker and walked into the deserted gym, he didn't think it would be busy at this time of day.

After one and a half hours Kai was onto the kick bags and was busy kicking the life out of a punching bag, the receptionist looking on, too frightened to do anything.

_Right, left, forward, down, round house_

Thought Kai as he delivered a swift jumping reverse back kick to the centre of the bag, making the punching bag shudder with the sheer force of impact.

Kai was too busy beating the life out of the punching bag to hear another person enter the gym.

'I'd hate to get on your bad side'

Kai whipped round to come face to face with a tanned face with light green hair.

'Why don't you wait over there by the entrance and I will give you a lift to school on my way to work'

Kai scowled at being treated like a kid.

'I don't need you assistance' he said coldly and turned back towards the punching bag

Aden smirked and held the punching bag still.

'Ok tough guy, you and me, we fight, I win you come with me, you win, I leave you alone with Mr. Punching bag'

Kai's face twitched getting annoyed with the childish treatment.

'Fine you and me, I win, you get lost, clear?'

'Crystal, kid' Aden said, knowing that the childish treatment was annoying him

Kai started of; delivering a kick to Aden's stomach, who easily blocked it, Kai then delivered a punch to Aden's head and a kick to his chest at the same time, Aden as able to block the punch but not the kick and received a sharp pain to his abdomen.

'Not bad for a child, but you need to work on you defence…'

Aden was cut off by Kai lashing out with his fist to Aden's chest, who easily caught it and had Kai pinned to the ground instantly.

'…and you're temper'

The fight raged on until both were sweating and panting, Aden standing towards Kai's back forcing Kai down to one knee into an arm lock.

'Do you give kid?'

Taking the silence as a yes, Aden let Kai go and tugged him up.

'I'll meet you by the foyer in 20 minutes, go have a shower and change into your uniform'

Twenty minutes later, both Aden and Kai were changed, Kai into his school uniform and Aden into a black professional looking tracksuit with a whistle attached.

As they were walking out Aden dropped a hand onto Kai's shoulder, causing him too wince slightly and shrug it off. Aden frowned 'Don't feel bad about loosing Kid, I work in a dojo, it was a bit unfair of me to challenge you but hey, you were going to be late other wise'

Stepping into a sleek black car, Aden waited for Kai to get into the passenger side, after a while Aden sighed and stuck his head out the door.

'Look Kid, I ain't gonna bite and I really doubt that you remember the way back to the house never mind the school, come on , I ain't got all day, you might not mind being late but I do, so either get in or think of a really good excuse for your registration teacher '

Reluctantly Kai got into the car and they set of down the busy roads, full of parents trying to rush their kid to school at the last minute.

As they approached the school Aden stopped the car, 'Now hurry up Kid, that's the bell for first period, your late already' Kai snorted and got out the car.

Aden watched as Kai walked through the school gates and into the main building, looking outside saw something blue and red glinting in the light stepping outside his car he picked it up, a beyblade.

_Kai must of dropped it, weird kid, I don't know anything about beyblading, neither does Aden or mom, what the hell is that. _

Aden frowned, looking at the Phoenix in the centre of the blade.

'Hey you here dropping your kid into school to? What year's he?' a Young man's voice spoke out.

'Eleven…' Aden answered but quickly realized his mistake '….but he is not my child, I'm just dropping him off' **(2)**

'Neither is mine, he is my brother'

Aden turned around to see a younger man than himself standing before him, about 20 Years old, Jet black hair that almost seemed very deep blue in some lights hair and tanned skin.

'Mack Bassure' the man said extending his hand, Aden took it smiling,

'Aden Kencade'

'See you round Aden' Shouted Mack before heading down the street.

Aden got back into his car, pocketed the blade and headed to work.

-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-

Tyson Granger groaned as the sunlight filtered through his bedroom window, turning away from the window and pulling the covers back over his head he started to drift back into the welcoming land of dreams.

The door of his room creaking open brought him back temporarily to the real world.

'G'way' muttered and drifting away again as he heard the footsteps leave.

'AHHHHH' Grandpa looked up from the breakfast table in confusion as a smug looking Hiro sat down, putting a bucket down beside his chair.

Hearing loud heavy footsteps down the corridor, Grandpa Granger looked up to see a soaking wet Tyson glaring at his oldest Grandson, who was humming innocently while collecting his work papers together.

'You know Hiro, when people don't wake up; normal people shake them, or in desperate measures throw a **cup **of water over them,** not** a** Bucket **full, I'm soaked!!'

Hiro laughed and stood up, Tyson still fuming, ' duty calls, bye Gramps, bye lil'bro'

Heading for the door, Hiro stopped and turned back towards Gramps 'I going out with a couple of the guys tonight, you know Rajah? Well anyways, drinking, girls, don't wait up, K Gramps?'

Gramps nodded and looked back towards Tyson who had emerged fully dressed in the school uniform.

All those times his team had made fun of him for eating so much, when infact it had been the start of a huge growth spurt, now standing at 5ft 11, Tyson had hit puberty soon after the team had split up, Tyson had taken a while getting used to his new found height, clumsier then normal, Tyson had ridded his of a few priceless vases and plant pots, but now Tyson had fully grown into a man, Voice deepened, and if Gramps did say so himself, little dude was getting' along sound with his Kendo and martial arts training, all thanks to him.

Tyson sat down at the table and started gobbling up his usual amount of food.

Three eggs, four slices of toast, three bowls of cereal, two sausages and some really bad table manners latter, The youngest granger was on his way to school, walking across the old bridge, Tyson sighed seeing them all several years ago training under the bridge, the chief collecting data, Ray goading Max on as the world champion battled the water sprite, Kai leaning against the stones of the bridge, a silent spectator.

Tyson sighed and leaned on the walls of the bridge.

_What I would give to have those times back again, all the others have moved on, Ray is in some school in China, learning to become chef, Max is in a school in America, wants to own his own chain of beyblading shops, Kenny is in the same school as me, but has been put up to the year above me, and is even doing work a level higher then them, and Kai? Well, God only knows were he is, I suppose I am slightly worried, but just a little bit, about ice prince, what if he betrayed us again, What if he's in the custody of Voltaire, what if something happened to him._

Tyson shook his head roughly as if to shake some sense into himself and continued to walk, stopping at a bus stop and sitting down on the seat to wait for the coming bus.

_What am I worrying for, this is Kai were talking about here, Tall, over muscled, arrogant, silent Kai, he can easily look after himself, I mean, he must of learned something useful in that abbey of his._

Seeing the bus going to the main city, Tyson stepped on, showing his bus pass he made his way to the back of the bus and got on, putting his back pack down on the ground with a thump, Tyson sat their for a while, watching the scenery change into the suburbs of Tokyo,.

Tyson was broken out of his thoughts by hearing something decidedly heavy fall out of his backpack, picking up whatever it was Tyson smiled, Dragoon.

Silently saying hello to his old friend, before hiding it back in his back pack.

Here in Tokyo, It was all about fashion, reputation, connections, Beyblading was just another unknown sport, Beybladers were in the severe minority here and if you wanted to make it through the year, you would distance yourself as far away from it as possible.

Watching the school building looming up, Tyson's thoughts strayed back to one icy haired ex-teammate.

_After the championships, I thought the team had finally come together, I thought we had finally formed a connection with the ice prince, the outsider, but then he just disappears, like we never meant anything to him, like he was just playing us to win the championships_

Tyson angrily clenched his fist in his hand as he stepped of the buss and towards the school.

_Kai, how can he just throw us all away like that, I thought we meant something to him, but obviously we didn't, bastard, just used us and then threw us away, betrayed us again._

Now in a foul mood, Tyson stormed into school.

_Kai had better pray I don't ever see him again._

**What do you think? Better? Worse? please review, I am welcome to any comments, I really am nothing without reviewers and they also help me become a better writer, so please any comment or criticism, no matter how small, please tell me, I love to hear from you.**

**So, I could make it easy on Kai and have Tyson never meet him, sadly though, that would ruin the story, keep reviewing and read the next chapter for the explosive meeting Between Kai and Tyson as well as many other surprises that don't make Kai's year in Tokyo quiet and quick by any means**


	8. Hi

_**Author:**_ **Sorry, I have the plan for the next chapter, and plenty of time, so it should be up in no time, thank you so much, for waiting and reviewing, I am really sorry about the wait, some things happen in my life that caused the delay, but it will be up soon I promise.**

**Again thank you so much for your patience and generosity, I really value all the people who read this story, thank you so much, it makes me happy and want to update thank you**


	9. The Cafeteria, Needing Dranzer

Chap 7

**Hi, It's me**

**First of all, I am ****really**** sorry for making you guys wait so long.**

**I'm not going to try and make excuses, because you guys deserve better than that**

**But I have got my inspiration back and I'm going to start writing again.**

**I promise another update soon!**

**Thank you too:** Nameless Little Girl, Miako6, Painted Ys, wolf's lament,

BloOdY-JoKeR, Fire Pheonix2, Pinku Aisu Kuriimu, The Demon Puppeteer, blazingfire03, Not aGeisha Gurl, Sassy Sarah, Painted Ys, kakashi084, kara, Shadowslayer798, FlamingIce94, kavbj, Hrtgurl, A Kiss For A Kill, kai-loves-me22, Ethereal Flower, Nameless Little Girl and blazingfire03

Who all have reviewed this story. I thank you all and I really value you! I am so sorry for the wait, please keep reading -

**I've let you down and I'm sorry, please forgive me.**

**I haven't written this story for a while, so please let me know if the characters are a little off .**

Chapter 7 

_Kai's POV_

_All I wish is to hope once again_

_All I want is to be able to feel _

_But what a far off dream_

_Is there even such a feeling as hope?_

_Isn't it just false?_

_False hope created as a barrier from reality_

_For those who are not strong enough to face reality's wrath_

_What use is it to dream?_

_What use is it to hope once more?_

_This shall be my name forever never changing ever_

_And I shall carry the cross_

_No one shall carry it for me _

_End Kai's POV_

Kai drifted through the school halls, paying little, if any, attention to where he was suppose to be going. The boy seemed to have no interest or motivation to make his way to his first period

Aden rolled his eyes as he watch Kai, who was now well ant truly on another planet, slowly drifting towards him.

Aden gave out a sigh and made his way towards Kai and stopped slightly away from him, he knew Kai hated it when he stood to close, he said it was because he 'didn't like' people touching him, but Aaron had a feeling that what he really 'didn't like', was the height difference.

'Kai, dude, you're late man…Hello…Earth to Kai…calling planet Kai'

Aaron started to laugh, Kai just looked at him and narrowed his eyes 'do you think you're being funny?'

Aaron stopped laughing 'I did, but apparently I'm not?'

Kai slung his bag over his back and started to walk away

Aaron grinned 'You know the sports hall is the other way right?'

Kai paused for a second, before turning back to Aaron, walking back towards him.

'Not a word'

Aaron just continued grinning and slung his bag onto his own back.

'Aye aye captain'

Kai froze in his movement, letting Aaron walk ahead.

Aaron's grin faded 'Kai?'

However, Kai was far away from here, lapsing into memories he had thought he had blocked.

_**Flashback Kai's POV**_

'_**America, here we come!' Tyson shouted eagerly, sounding in my opinion, like a complete and utter moron, and a cheesy one at that.**_

_**I got annoyed quickly with this, shouts akin to this one followed, said by the other three members of this so-called 'team'.**_

'_**Just get on the boat, it's about to leave' I was a little embarrassed to have to akin myself to them after the corny display of good byes**_

'_**Aye aye Captain Kai'**_

_**End flashback End Kai's POV**_

'Kai, is something wrong?'

Kai felt a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach, that familiar feeling of distress and ultimately, longing, one that had been pushed back by the dominating feelings of confusion and frustration of having to come here.

'Kai, do you want me to get the nurse?'

Kai shook his head 'no, come on, we have PE'

Aaron shook his head at thee stubbornness he had, by now, gotten use to.

'Sure you know where it is? Maybe you would like to check the English rooms, and maybe the language block to? You know, just to make sure there still there…'

'Shut up'

Aaron grinned to himself and jogged to catch up to Kai.

-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-

When they got to the sports hall, Kai quickly ducked into one of the toilet cubicles and started to change, looking slightly dismayed as he changed into another part of Aarons old uniform.

The PE uniform consisted of a plain white, breathable t-shirt and navy blue tracksuit bottoms with school emblem on them, and a navy blue sweatshirt.

Kai changed into the full uniform, packed up his bag and left the cubicle, meeting Aaron on the way out to the hall.

Aaron looked at Kai up and down.

'Here' Kai looked at the bobble being handed to him, he stared coldly upwards.

Aaron shoved the said object into Kai's hand, 'hair that is longer than ear length needs to be tied back.'

'Mr Kencaide! 50 laps, starting now! Go! Go! Go!' a man shouted, strangely enthusiastically.

Aaron sighed 'That's Mr Suzuki; he is the coach of the gymnastic team'

Kai gave an impassive look at Mr Suzuki, before looking back at Aaron 'he doesn't look like much' To Kai, the man looked suspiciously nice, he was fit, he was more into the later stages in life and looked around 50 years old, he always had a smile on his face, and to Kai, that was suspicious.

Aaron grinned 'He's a good man Kai, just call him Suzuki'

Suzuki's face smiled in amusement and he marched towards the pair 'Now Kencaide!'

He grinned before shoving Aaron off, he looked at the slimmer figure in front of him, with puzzlement

'You, Kai Hardware right? I've heard a lot you from Mr Kencaide…'

Kai looked, coldly, eyes narrowing 'It's, _**Hiwatari**_'

The coach looked at him, rolling his eyes 'Yes, Yes, I get it, no need to get so venomous, you don't look athletic, never the less, your profile from the last school says you specialize in almost any sport, it also says you seem to specialize in Gymnastics although they have never seen it'

Kai just looked at him, 'I know what I can do'

The coach looked; spark lighting in his eyes 'Could you give us a demonstration?'

'No' came the short reply

The coach smiled at the awkward boy 'Please Mr Hiwatari? It would be great to know your skill level, we have a gymnastic club in this school so-'

'You to Chicken, Hiwatari?' interrupted one of Brent's cronies, 'Figures you would be, you can't even really do it can you? Liar!'

Kai rolled his eyes 'I do not need to prove myself to you'

Mr Suzuki looked at him encouragingly 'Come on Hiwatari, Just this once, to get me off your back, I'll never ask again'

Kai considered it for a moment 'I do this, you stop pestering me, got it?'

Kai walked towards the middle of the gym, his training earlier in life meaning he felt no embarrassment, No nervousness and no fear.

-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-

Tyson panted heavily as he finished his 50th lap of the outdoor tennis courts.

'All 10 courts, why, all, ten, courts?'

'Ok Kinomiya, take five'

Tyson's breathing slowed down 'Yes! Thanks coach'

He walked out of the courts and towards the sports hall window,

'If no ones in then I can sneak in and…'

He halted in his words as he saw a class of students gathered round one student in the middle, the student was blurry so he could not see who it was.

'Hey guys! Look! Someone's been talked into doing a demonstration, this outa be good, no one ever manages Suzuki's gymnastics'

The whole football squad gathered round the window, hoping for some entertainment.

'Kinomiya! Stop distracting the class!'

Tyson watched as the boy got into position to start 'this is it guys, here we go, and!'

Tyson's words died in his thought as the boy gracefully fell forward, throwing himself into a front flip, then turning 180 degrees in the flip and did a back flip, before doing a no handed back flip then lastly finishing with, in what Tyson's opinion was, a backwards rolly polly in the air and landed gracefully on his feet.

The class just stared, not only had the figure completed Suzuki's request, each move had been perfectly executed and finished, with gracefulness and power hidden in the movements.

'Thank you Kinomiya, you have successfully managed to completely distract everybody from what they are suppose to be doing' The coach started sarcastically, breaking up the group from the window 'Now, if you don't mind, I'll be taking back my class now. All right! Everybody back to the pitch, now! Move, move, Move people!'

Tyson shrugged sheepishly at the soccer coach, before tearing of at run to the field.

'Kinomiya! What have I told you about…?'

-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-

Kai looked around at the shocked faces in the gym, before walking back up to the coach 'Good enough for you?' He said coldly

Suzuki looked surprised for a moment before grinning 'Yes, yes it is…'

Suzuki thought for a moment, pondering the unexplainable and distant student beside him, before a smile of realization came onto his face.

'Right, I want everybody doing laps…where has Mr Hiwatari gone?'

-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-

Kai walked away from the sports hall, head positioned downwards.

The large sandstone building behind him, he followed a grassy path which was split three ways when you got father up.

He perked up when he heard feet fall to the left of his centre path, looking to his side he sneaked a look at past the fence, which separated the three split ways.

His eyes widened as he say familiar blue hair among the jogging mound of soccer strips.

_Tyson!_

Kai looked around quickly, keen eyes scouting for an escape root, before spotting the fence that separated the centre path from the right.

Kai quickly thought about whether taking the path would be a good idea, he had no idea where it went, but quickly made up his mind as he heard the heavy footfall grow louder.

He did not want anyone from his team seeing him now, none of them could see him now, and he didn't want them to.

Scouting the right path, he dodged down it, looking behind him, he saw the trail of soccer players marching up the path and continued to walk down his own path.

He saw a flash of grey colour in the distance of the path and continued walking as the path opened out onto a large grey courtyard; Kai looked up and saw a big sandstone wall with no windows.

The back of the sports hall, he was at the back of the sports hall.

'Well, fancy meeting you here, fish'

Kai looked behind him at the entrance of the path, and his eyes narrowed.

Brent and three of his cronies were standing at the entrance of the path, scouting round; Kai didn't see any other way away from courtyard.

'What do you want' came the icy statement from the slim boy.

Brent smirked and walked forward; pushing Kai harshly into the wall, placing his hands on either side of the wall beside the shorter's head.

'Well you see here's the thing fishy, no one makes a fool out of me, and I mean no one. So you see, you need your comeuppance…'

Kai threw, or tried to throw, the other boy off him, but seeing, as the other boy was heavier than him, and his position of disadvantage, he was unable to.

Brent laughed 'What happened to all that strength you showed me? I thought they would have at least taught you _something _useful in Balcov abbey'

Kai's eyes widened and he stopped moving, turning his head to look at the other boy.

'Balcov abbey?'

Brent smiled smugly at his advantage 'Yes that's right, Balcov abbey, my father's a policeman, so I've read your file, I know _**all**_about _**you**_'

Kai looked down again, eyes still wide, not listening to Brent anymore.

'I know-'

Kai felt the weight lifted off him and a shadow fall on him.

'Coward, you have to read someone's file to get an advantage on them? That's pathetic!' spoke up a shaky yet strong voice.

Kai looked up, and saw the back of dark green hair and a face turned back to him now.

'Aaron?'

Aaron grinned 'Yeah, can't leave you alone for 5 seconds, can I?'

Aaron turned back to Brent 'I will remind you that my brother works in a dojo, and he trains me four times a week, now do you want to take me on?'

Brent took a hesitant step forward, before looking back at his retreating friends.

'You will get yours fish, remember this, you _**will**_ get yours, Balcov abbey or not!'

Brent ran after his gang members, and out of sight.

Aaron turned to Kai, grinning.

'You ok dude?'

Kai looked up at Aaron

'Yeah, Thank you, but I could have done it myself'

Aaron let a relieved smile 'I know you cold have dude, but that's what friends are for'

Aaron slinged an arm round Kai's shoulders, 'Come on, we are now…round about…30 minutes late!? Come on! Hurry, hurry, hurry!'

Ka grimaced as Aaron dragged him back down the path.

'I can walk on my own'

'I know! But you walk to slow!'

Kai let out a small smile, when he remembered whom Aaron reminded him of.

_Flashback Kai's POV _

_I could hear the crowds cheering behind me as I entered the world finals stadium exit corridor, together with my team._

_Yes, that is right, my __**team**__, not that I would ever tell them that, but, I now knew this, they were __**my team, **__and I knew that this might never change._

_I was shocked to discover that, I…I, was actually, not sad about that._

_I was confused, my head was a skip of thoughts, emotions I had never felt before, I was…afraid, afraid._

_I did not know what to do, not once in my life had I ever felt these emotions before, being raised, from birth, in the abbey means that you do not get a chance._

_I did not even know what they were, or what they meant._

_I felt like a small child, when they first encounter death, my automatic defensive system started to shut down my soul, sensing the vulnerable state I was in._

_I tried to escape, from this strange, weird situation, not knowing what to do with myself I a time like this. I did not want to be here, I could not be here, I was not aloud to be here, was I?_

_I was scared so I did the first thing that came to my head, I escaped._

'_Now that that's over with, there's no reason for me to stay around, we've won, so long Bladebreakers'_

_That was that, I was in my safety zone, calming myself down, I told myself, there is no reason to be scared anymore, you are gone from them, and I tried to continue walking, even though a dark feeling of sadness filled me now. _

'_Hey, not so fast, you really think we're just going to let you walk away?'_

_I __**thought **__I was safe, I thought wrong; they would not let me leave._

_I felt an arm, grabbing my, strangely thin wrist, and another my wearily muscled arm._

'_We're having a party to celebrate, …and you're coming with us' _

'_I have to get back to my room'_

_I tried again to walk away, just as I had always planned, but again, an annoying, brown-gloved hand, held on tighter, and an annoying voice sounded out once more._

'_Well then we'll have the party in you're room'_

'_Tyson you are not having it in my room'_

'_Says who?'_

'_Whatever, I don't have time for this'_

'_Oh give it a rest sourpuss; we have all the time in the world, now that we are the champions of the world'_

_Max giggled, watching Tyson start to drag an obstinate Kai towards the exit 'In Beyblading, just in Beyblading' _

_Kai frowned _

''_I can walk on my own'_

'_I know! But you walk to slow!'_

_End Flashback End Kai's POV_

-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-

'Right, now raise your foot… no! tilt your toes to the floor and your heel upwards…No! Don't do that, you're going to-!'

Aden was cut off by a sounding thud followed by the painful groan of one of his students.

He sighed 'ok, let's try some Kendo instead'

The rest of his students left with a sigh of relieve to change out of there Gi and into there Kendo training outfit.

'Hardy right? I had trouble with him as well, he just doesn't practice'

Aden turned around and gave him an exhausted look 'Hey Hiro'

Hiro smiled and thought for a moment.

'Hey me and a friend are going out tonight, a guy called Mack Bassure, have you met him?'

_Flashback Aden's POV _

_I turned around to see a younger man than me standing before him, about 20 Years old, Jet-black hair that almost seemed very deep blue in some lights hair and tanned skin._

'_Mack Bassure' the man said, extending his hand, I took it, _

'_Aden Kencaide'_

_End Flashback End Aden's POV _

'Yeah, I met him this morning outside of my brother's school'

Hiro smirked 'Yeah, that'll be him, he takes his little brother to school every day, even though the kids 17 years old'

Aden laughed

Hiro continued 'He and his brother are very close, it's a shame…'

Aden looked at Hiro quizzically 'What's a shame?

Hiro seemed to ignore this question and just continued with what he was saying earlier.

'Me and him are going to a club tonight, called 'Night of Fire', I was wondering whether you will come with us'

Aden raised an eyebrow at Hiro, knowing Hiro well as he did, he knew there was a hidden motive.

Hiro noticed the look and gave a sheepish look, shuffling his feet

'Well, he gets very heavy when he's drunk you see, so…'

Aden hooks his head, 'Alright, I'll meet you outside the club at 9:00'

Hiro immediately gave a relieved look 'Thank Aden, I owe you one'

'No, you owe me, about four now'

Aden shook his head again and turned back to his waiting students, sighing as Hardy tripped over the Kendo stick and fell into the line of other students, knocking everybody over.

'Hardy! What have I told you about-'

-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-

Kai look distastefully at the lunch selection.

Aaron grinned and walked up beside him.

'Let me present the menu, we have, a brown looking think with little orange lumps, a grey thing with green bits sticking out, and for pudding, a scoopful of….Semolina!'

Aaron exclaimed proudly at having discovered at least what the pudding was.

Kai shook his head at him before picking the 'Brown thing' and a lovely, large scoop of semolina.

Kai waited beside the pudding counter while Aaron chooses between the 'brown thing' and the 'Grey thing'.

He rolled his eyes as the green haired boy started to irritate everyone behind him in the line, shouts of:

'Oi! What's the hold up?'

'Is it Aaron _**again**_?'

and

'Oh! For God's sake Aaron! They really don't taste that different!'

Making there way forward.

Kai looked away from the mass, to survey the cafeteria.

As usual, it was nothing special, a grey food counter stood at the front, with the kitchen in the wall behind it. The floor was, white, and tiled with metal tables with turquoise plastic surfaces. Students stood in line with blue plastic trays ready for a meal, still looking a little (and by a little he meant very) annoyed, as Aaron then tried to decide between semolina with strawberry jam, and semolina with orange jam.

Kai was about to fetch Aaron out of impatience, when he felt a strange feeling on his back, almost, like someone was looking at him, and not just glancing his way either, staring.

Kai turned around, Tray still in hand, to search for the eyes. With abbey training, it took him only two seconds to find the person the stare belonged to.

A group of boys sat at a table in the far end of the cafeteria, six of them.

Kai noticed they were all looking and talking to three of the boys.

The boy, who was staring at him, joined eyes with Kai.

Wild, spiky, ear length, hair adored the boys head, bright crimson in colour. He had golden brown skin and what looked like, brown eyes. Brown eyes, that when Kai glanced into them, and he saw a glint of something he had not seen in someone's eyes for a long time, Danger. He smirked at Kai and whispered to the boy next to him, making his hair fling to the side, showing Kai his ear, which had been pierced several times. The first boy had a dangerous and wild aura that surrounded him.

The boy's companion had Black, shoulder length hair, with a side fringe that gradually feathered to the side to slightly cover one eye. The boy had pale skin, quite similar to Kai's, only having a more colour to it. The boy had very dark eyes, so dark that it was impossible to see a colour, only darkness. The eyes however, had a hint of mystery about them, as if the boy _**always **_knew something you did not. He had a mysterious yet very upper class aura too him.

The third boy was standing behind the other two, and from what Kai could see, he was very tall, but a little lanky. He had blonde hair that was very short, stubble like, on his head. The third boy had dark skin and eyes that looked to be dark blue, hinting humour and laughter. This boy had a aura of laughter, his eyes always looked like he was laughing at you, like had gotten the best of you, without even trying.

All together, Kai did not like the look of those boys, not one bit. He had experience with people like them before, they never meant anything good.

The crimson haired boy stood up, obviously the leader of the gang and looked in Kai's direction.

Kai's eyes narrowed 'W-'

A hand came down on his shoulder.

Kai looked behind him, his eyes meeting a familiar collarbone.

He saw Aaron's eyes give a warning signal to the boys before steering Kai to a table, as if deliberately, on the other end of the large cafeteria.

Sitting down Aaron sighed 'Great. Just, Great'

Kai looked confused at Aaron 'What?'

Aaron's eyes met Kai, and Kai saw something he had never seen before in Aaron's eyes, anger, but also a shield, that Aaron seemed to be trying to build between him and the three strange boys.

'Stay away from them Kai, there nothing! But bad news"

Aaron's voice was ominous, and he could tell, that Aaron knew something that he did not.

They sat down on the table.

The table was a revolting yellowy brownish colour; the paint was peeling slightly to reveal a little paradise of dirt underneath.

The lunch ladies did not seem to want people to be able to even **eat** their lunch, never mind enjoy it.

They perched there, trying to wrench apart their main course at the same time as touching the table as little as physically possible.

Suddenly, a large crash echoes around the cafeteria.

Kai's abbey training kick started immediately.

His life was always quiet and cold, loud noises were never a good sign.

He was about to turn around when he felt someone yank his up by the arm and pull him frantically out the cafeteria door.

He looked up and saw Aaron pulling him through the dull corridors, his body was rigid and taunt and his expression was of both fear and courage.

Kai tried to keep up, but the swift speed of their almost running pace and the tight grip on his arm made him stumble, and fall.

Kai yelped as his thin frame hit the hard floor sharply, a small smack resounding of the walls of the empty corridor.

Aaron seemed to finally break free of the trance like state.

"Kai!" He yelled and ran over to him.

Aaron just stood there for a moment, his face pointed away from Kai, his expression dark.

"Sorry, it's just, that crash, was Jason's Table being turned over, by Brent's gang. That's not good News, not at all."

Kai moved into a sitting position on the floor, his legs bent together and pulled unto his body, he gave Aaron a questioning look.

Aaron took a deep breath, even the name struck fear.

"Jason, Jason Thran. His and Brent's Gang have been enemies for as long as I can remember."

Suddenly the light green haired boy turned to Kai and gave him a grave look. Kai suddenly felt a feeling of coldness filling his blood, why was Aaron looking at him like that? Like, he had just bound himself to the darkness.

"Kai…" Aaron started, placing a hand on Kai's shoulder and looking into his dull crimson eyes.

"The way Jason looked at you, it wasn't normal. Jason's bad news Kai, very bad, he's not just a high school bully like Brent, he has connections and friends in places you don't even want to think about. Stay away from him Kai, I mean it. He's not like everybody else, we don't know why, but has darkness inside of him, his soul is far more twisted than anyone I know."

Kai just rolled his eyes, Aaron was always si dramatic, he was probably just being a scardy cat.

_A scardy cat?_ _I really did spend far too much time with Tyson_

Aaron just looked worried and turned Kai back to him,

"Kai, As long as I am with you, I'll make sure you stay away, but you have to promise me that you'll stay away…Promise me!"

Kai felt a little scared as Aaron's grip on his shoulder started to hurt but he would rather die than show it.

He gave a small nod, his shoulders which were in a tense hunch relaxed as Aaron gave a sigh of relief.

Aaron offered a hand, smiling sheepishly "Sorry Kai, I guess I got a little carried away"

Kai gave Aaron a withering look and ignored the hand.

Aaron laughed, and grabbed Kai under his arms, lifting him up like a child.

Kai gave him a miffed look and shook him off.

"I can do it myself you know"

Aaron just laughed and shrugged.

"I know Kai I know, you can **always **do it on your own"

Kai just glared and looked at his watch and then he looked up, with a blank look that just screamed 'I don't have time for this'.

Aaron also looked at his watch and gasped.

"NOOO! I'm late. Oh God no, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Kai just gave him an incredulous look.

"Dude, I'm not kidding this is awful, last time I was late for Mr Vaseline's lesson he made me **Sing** Britney Spears's "Hit me Baby one more time" at the front of the class, and actually hit me, **every time** I said it!"

Aaron waved at him quickly before running at top speed down the corridor.

"Bye Kai! I'll see you after school, wait for me by the lockers" BYE"

Kai just looked after Aaron sadly, feeling the ache in his heart return.

_Just like Tyson_

Kai felt the loneliness sink into his heart and panicked

_I need a bathroom, NOW!_

-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-

Kai stumbled along the wall, searching the empty halls for anyone, even Tyson, anyone that could help him.

His vision was slowly fading, the black fog around edges was slowly moving inwards.

Kai tried to move faster, seeing a bathroom in the distance.

_It's too far, I won't make it_

His feet where becoming heavier and slowly, his ears were picking up a terrible screech, one he had not heard for a long time.

_No, the darkness. Why is it here, why now? I, Cant….I can't fight it…_

Kai felt the familiar feeling of separation, like his heart, was once again, being riped from his body.

_Dranzer, Dranzer will help. She always does, I need her…._

Kai dug in his pocket, trying to find the familiar heat, but only finding nothingness and air.

_No, she's always here, no….I can't, have lost her…I can't have…no_

Kai felt tears under his eyes, as he slowly leaned against the wall in defeat, his small body slowly sliding down the cold surface, chilling him too the bone.

He buried his head into his knees as the tears came down his face, unable to even fight the darkness taking over his heart, the loss of Dranzer was too much.

_No, Dranzer, come back, please! I know I mistreat you and hurt you, but I need you, please! You're my only friend, the only one I trust!...What am I talking about? She deserves a better master, I do not deserve you Dranzer,…I deserve to loose myself in the darkness, I don't even deserve to live…._

Kai just sat their, defeated, on the school corridor floor.

He did not know where he was, and did not care.

Suddenly, a dark shadow loomed over him.

Kai felt hope glint in him.

_They can help me; they can help me find Dranzer._

Kai's head shot up, but he suddenly felt fear grip him as he realized who it was.

_I-It's Jason, he must have followed us from the Cafeteria…Oh no, that meant he heard everything Aaron said, I have to get away…._

Kai tried to move away, but already weakened from the darkness, he was unable to.

Jason just smiled softly, and brushed a hand down Kai's face, almost lovingly, but his eyes had a spark in them, a one Kai had seen in a lot of eyes in his life, and it wasn't love.

Kai's breath became quick pants as Jason got down on his hunkers and put an arm n either side of Kai, preventing him from escaping, just watching him battle the darkness in his heart with a soft smirk.

Suddenly, Jason started to laugh and slammed his hands down hard on Kai's shoulder, making him flinch violently.

"Got'cha"

**So, what do you think?**

**I'm so sorry, please forgive me! **

**I am going to try to get another chapter in soon, so watch this space!**

**I am nothing without you guys, so thank you so much for you're patience! -**


End file.
